


The "Inexplicably Sharing a Bed" Fic

by arcade_carpet



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), But not the angst you're probably thinking, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fingerfucking, Happy Ending, Just for the record, Multiple Orgasms, Never watched this before, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing a Bed, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia, Vaginal Fingering, but also awake sex, but in whatever world you create they better be legal, except there was a beta, idc what context you imagine for this fic, it's for a v horny friend, she was just too horny to be helpful, slight angst, they are adults, wish i could say no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcade_carpet/pseuds/arcade_carpet
Summary: For reasons unknown, Chloe and Marinette are sharing a bed. If you're here expecting context, you won't get any. It's just porn. With a dash of feelings, just for the fucks of it.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 154





	The "Inexplicably Sharing a Bed" Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have watched exactly 1.75 episodes of Miraculous, this was a "commission" for a "friend" who "forgot" to "pay me." If you'd like to commission me for real, feel free to reach out.
> 
> Additional Disclaimer: this is tagged dubious consent out of an abundance of caution, but trust me, everyone is into it once they get their dumb brain cells to function. If knowing there's a happy end doesn't counterbalance any feelings of discomfort you may have then stop reading it.

This close, even though the room was lit only by the city’s vibrant night life filtering through the thin hotel curtains, Marinette could see tiny imperfections on Chloe’s skin. The faintest acne scar here, light freckles dusting her nose and cheeks there… 

Chloe was different like this. Her face, freshly washed, shone with the residue of moisturizer that hadn’t quite absorbed into her skin. Her lips, even without lip gloss, seemed so soft. There was something about the way her lips were parted just slightly to draw in shallow sleeping breaths that Marinette found, well, inviting.

Her own fingers entered her line of sight, and she realized belatedly that she had reached up into the small space between them to hover her hand over Chloe’s face, just shy of cupping her cheek, thumb poised over that plump bottom lip. This close, she could feel the warm moisture of Chloe’s breathing fanning out over the pad of her thumb. It’d be so easy to just press it to her bottom lip, drag along its gentle curve… Marinette shivered at the thought of dipping her thumb into Chloe’s open mouth. _Just the tip, just to know what her tongue feels like to touch._ And, oh, was that the wrong thought to have. 

Marinette inhaled sharply, her hand jerking away from Chloe’s face before she forced herself to relax and withdraw it smoothly, quietly. There wasn’t really anywhere to put it, though. They were pressed so close their knees were touching and Marinette found herself desperately searching for somewhere to put her hand that wasn’t Chloe’s waist. On her own side felt uncomfortable, but she couldn’t shift to put it anywhere else without waking Chloe. It would be rude, to disturb her sleep. And besides, there were blankets, so if she gently draped her arm over her waist they wouldn’t even be touching. There were layers in between. The blanket, the top sheet, and Chloe’s silky pajamas between her trembling hand and the warmth of Chloe’s skin. 

She slowly reached across, her forearm sliding into the dip of Chloe’s waist. She closed her own eyes, willed herself to sleep…

… and realized her eyes were still open, and that she was still, in fact, staring at Chloe’s sleeping face. Her eyelashes, paler without mascara, cast delicate shadows on her cheeks. Marinette tried to tell herself she was only admiring. Chloe really was pretty, after all. And Marinette liked pretty things. _People, pretty people,_ she chided herself. She was just admiring. Admiring her pretty lashes, her cute nose, and the gentle, sighing sleeping breaths that puffed out of her open mouth. 

Marinette couldn’t help the way her thighs tensed and squeezed together, a telltale warmth blossoming between them. Her tongue darted across her dry lips and for a crazed moment she considered closing the gap between them and plunging her tongue into Chloe’s mouth. No, that wouldn’t do at all. She would be gentle, in this hypothetical world where her tongue was in Chloe’s mouth. She would give little kitten licks before easing into deeper kissing, tongues sliding together messily, tasting each others’ noises of pleasure.

Marinette let out a shaky breath. _Oh god,_ she thought, _what am I thinking?_ She knew exactly what she was thinking, of course. She knew she was thinking about how there were too many layers between her arm and Chloe’s skin, and how Chloe’s lips had been impossible to look away from, even more impossible to stop thinking about, and how given the chance she would capture them with her own and–oh. Was this a chance?

_Of course not, oh my god, what? Of course not._ But then Chloe sighed in her sleep and Marinette froze. She was asleep. She would never know. No one would ever know, it would be just Marinette’s to stash deep, deep in the recesses of her mind. No harm, no foul.

Marinette lifted her head off her pillow just enough to lean forward, heart thundering in her chest so forcefully it was a miracle that that alone didn’t wake Chloe. When Chloe’s breathing caressed her face, Marinette closed her eyes and closed the distance.

She couldn’t help the way she squirmed slightly as she stayed there. She briefly slotted their mouths together but, scared that altering Chloe’s breathing would wake her, returned quickly to sucking gently on her bottom lip. As her legs rubbed together she could feel the slick slide of wetness between them. 

She had been a complete fool. How would she ever be satisfied with one stolen kiss? She whimpered at the thought of pulling away from Chloe and tried to soothe her own panic by seeking comfort in Chloe’s mouth. She opened her mouth slightly and ran her tongue over Chloe’s lip. When that elicited no reaction, she pressed closer, her tongue sliding into Chloe’s open mouth. In her sleep state, her lips weren’t even sealed around Marinette’s tongue. They were simply… open, as if waiting for Marinette to come along along and do what she pleased. 

Her thoughts ran wild, and she felt lightheaded with sudden possibilities. She pulled away, her breath quickening as visions flashed in her imagination–Chloe, poor, exhausted, bone-tired Chloe, sleeping soundly as Marinette fucked her mouth with her fingers or tongue. Chloe’s slurred, unconscious, uninhibited moans as Marinette’s mouth trailed lower on her body, on her breasts and stomach and maybe even–

Marinette tried to find some distance in the cramped bed, and her movement made Chloe stir. Every muscle in her body tensed as she watched Chloe shuffle a bit before settling on her back, face turned away from Marinette, exposing the long lines of her neck. Marinette could see her heartbeat lazily thumping away under the thin skin of her throat. She wanted to feel that pulse against her own tongue, taste the moment it sped up with excitement. 

She leaned in haltingly. _I shouldn’t,_ she thought, _one kiss was enough._ Then she was so close that Chloe’s hair was was tickling her face and she couldn’t deny that she ached to seal her lips around Chloe’s pulse point. _Just for me, no one has to know…_

Carefully, she placed one arm on the pillow on the far side of Chloe’s head. She propped herself up on an elbow, used the other arm for balance, and lowered herself to Chloe’s neck. She moaned the moment her lips settled on her, the sound muffled in Chloe’s skin. She took shaking breaths in through her nose, fighting the urge to bite down or suck marks into the flawless expanse of skin under her mouth. But, oh, to see the ivory column of Chloe’s necked littered with her own marks… That mental image made Marinette nearly want to cry. 

Chloe would never forgive her for marring skin that was that visible, but maybe one or two more subtle marks wouldn’t be so bad, right? No sooner had the thought entered her mind than Marinette lifted herself from Chloe’s neck and lowered the arm balancing her to the side of Chloe’s hip and, using her free hand to drag the blankets down a bit. The cream-colored silk of Chloe’s tank top came into view. The low neckline, trimmed with black lace, flowed loosely across the swell of her breasts. This neckline was lower than those of most of Chloe’s day clothes, Marinette reasoned. _It wouldn’t even need to be covered up with concealer._

Marinette licked along the edge of the lace, feeling the dip between Chloe’s breasts with particular interest. _But what if the neckline is still too high? I don’t want her to have to work to hide anything…_ Marinette flicked her eyes up to Chloe’s face. It was still relaxed, lips still parted as she dreamt of whatever things she might dream of. Not taking her eyes off of her face, Marinette reached for one strap of the top and began to pull it down. When no expression flashed across her face, Marinette grew a little bolder, doing the same with the other strap. She didn’t pull them so low that her nipples were exposed. That would have been too much. No, this was good, just the softness of the tops of her breasts were visible, reachable. Marinette mouthed along the top of the tank top, luxuriating in the feeling of them against her lips. 

The silk of her shirt was soft against Marinette’s chin. She thought about going lower, lower, lower, but resisted.

For a moment, anyway. 

Taking a deep inhale to steady herself, Marinette let her mouth fall open and her tongue to poke out. She licked her way down the silk until she could feel something different under her mouth. She wrapped her lips around Chloe’s nipple, sucking on it through the fabric. Her other hand cupped Chloe’s other breast, fingers finding her nipple and pinching it.

“Mm…”

Some sort of sound came from Chloe above her and Marinette stopped, mouth still on her breast and fingers still on the other nipple. 

Under her, Chloe’s legs began to move, sleepily working her thighs together. 

_It feels good, for her. This is making her feel good._ The thought filled her with heat, a dull, tingling ache making itself known between her legs. She sucked more urgently on Chloe’s stiffening nipple, squeezing her other breast as firmly as she dared. She could feel how the silk was soaking with her saliva, and when she rose for a moment she could see its dark stain and Chloe’s hard nipple rising under the fabric. 

That was it for Marinette. The blankets rustled as she propped herself up on her elbow more sturdily and used her other hand to reach under the sheets. She followed the smooth material of Chloe’s pajama top with her fingertips until she found its lacy bottom hem. She couldn’t help her shaky groan as she spread her hand over Chloe’s stomach, something about her warmth so mouth-wateringly vulnerable. 

Carefully, as if there was anything careful about this, Marinette pressed her leg closer to Chloe’s. Their legs, covered only by flimsy sleep shorts, made direct contact from thigh to ankle. Marinette hid her face in Chloe’s shoulder, heart beating erratically as she slowly drew her leg up, up over Chloe’s leg, hooking her ankle around her calf so that Chloe’s thigh, slotted between her own, was pressed firmly against her center. 

Even that first contact felt nearly overwhelming. Still, Marinette couldn’t resist rolling her hips experimentally. 

“Oh _god.”_ The words tumbled from her mouth, blessedly quiet, as the action spread her wetness over her folds. Her entrance squeezed around nothing and she was hyper-aware of how empty she felt. She wanted nothing more than to shove her hand down her own underwear and fuck herself to orgasm like this, grinding on Chloe’s thigh so slowly so as not to wake her.

Oh, right: Chloe. Chloe, whose breathing was still deep and even, whose face was relaxed with sleep, whose open mouth she had tasted, whose thigh she was currently grinding against, whose shorts were so loose over her thighs that if Marinette wanted, she could probably comfortably slide her hand up. If she wanted. But she didn’t want. Did she? No. That’d be really crossing a line. 

As much as she told herself this, begging herself to just roll off of Chloe, to try to join her in dreamland, she knew her hand had slid off Chloe’s stomach and was now creeping up the inside of her thigh. 

_Please don’t wake up, please don’t wake up,_ Marinette chanted in her mind, eyes fixed on Chloe’s face for any sign of stirring. Her fingertips found the crease of Chloe’s thigh, the edge of her panties. Holding her breath, Marinette pushed the underwear aside to trail her index and middle fingers over Chloe’s wet folds. Marinette didn’t even know people got wet like this in their sleep. She felt a hot thrill run down her spine, knowing she had gotten Chloe here. 

Steeling herself, Marinette pressed her fingers against her gently until they slipped through her wetness, sliding over her clit. 

“Oh, Chloe,” Marinette whispered helplessly.

Chloe’s clit was hard, and her wetness spread so smoothly over it. Marinette trailed her fingertips lower until she felt them catch on her entrance. _I wouldn’t–I wouldn’t dare._

She would dare. Slowly, seemingly of its own accord, her index finger sank into Chloe’s warmth. 

“Mm…” Chloe’s quiet noise made Marinette still–but only for a moment. Soon she was withdrawing her finger and sinking it back in steadily, eliciting the same slurred noises. “Mm… mm… mm… mm–m-Mari…nette?”

Whatever scattered thoughts Marinette had been having of _Chloe soft fuck beautiful warm touch lovely wet_ came to a screeching halt. There was nothing to say, nothing to explain why her finger was still inside Chloe and maybe that was the first step to fixing this: taking her hand out of Chloe’s underwear. 

Marinette stammered as she tried to ease her finger out without hurting Chloe. “I–I’m so–Chloe, I–”

Tears pricked her eyes, blurring her vision. She couldn’t bring herself to look at Chloe’s face, terrified about what expression she might find. Marinette’s own face was burning, and through her head pounded a steady mantra of _what was I doing what was I doing what was I–_

“Don’t stop,” Chloe whispered. Marinette felt her delicate fingers on her wrist, tugging gently, pulling her back towards her center. 

“What?” Marinette’s voice sounded thick, even to her own ears. She looked at Chloe, really looked at her, eyes wide. 

Chloe shook her head, eyes still shut.

“Marinette, don’t stop…” 

But Marinette had no idea how to keep going. Or why Chloe wanted her to. So she lay there, legs intertwined with Chloe’s, fingertip still inside her. Chloe’s fingers were still applying pressure to her wrist, urging her deeper but Marinette didn’t move. 

After a long moment like this, Chloe finally opened her eyes. She looked at Marinette, something unreadable flitting behind her blue irises. 

“Do you–do you want to take your hand out?” Chloe asked softly.

“I don’t–” Marinette began, not catching the hopeful way Chloe bit her lip, “I don’t know.”

“Oh.” Chloe’s fingers slid off Marinette’s wrist. “I–I thought maybe–I’m sorry.”

Marinette was alarmed to hear a tremor in Chloe’s voice as she apologized. _Wait–what does she have to apologize for?_

“Sorry? You’re not the one who just– I– _Chloe?”_

Because now Chloe’s chest was rising and falling in quick bursts, and she was biting her lip hard as her face flashed between utter blankness and sharp pain. Chloe’s hand came to Marinette’s forearm and pushed, and she winced as Marinette’s finger was roughly pulled out with the action.

“I’m sorry. I’ll just go back to sleep,” Chloe said, detangling her leg from Marinette’s and rolling onto her side, facing away from her. 

Marinette watched as her shoulders shook every few moments, heard Chloe’s quiet, ragged breathing.

_What have I done? What did I just do?_

“Chloe, I’m so sorry,” Marinette whispered. “I just…” She was overcome with the urge to reach out and rub Chloe’s back, but she couldn’t imagine her touch being received well at the moment. 

She took a steadying breath and was about to keep going when Chloe said, “I don’t want to hear it.” 

Marinette felt like she’d been punched in the stomach. 

“What?”

“I don’t want to hear about you being sorry.”

“But, Chloe, I am. I didn’t– I wasn’t trying to– Chloe, I’m _sorry.”_

“If you’re not going to touch me when I’m awake, at least– at least let me keep that.” 

“Keep… what?”

“Just stop apologizing,” Chloe said weakly. It came out like a plea. 

Marinette stared at the back of Chloe’s head like maybe if she just looked hard enough things would start making sense. Fragment by fragment, they did. The hand on her wrist, the apologizing, the _don’t stop._

“Chloe, can I– can I touch you?”

Chloe froze, her breathing hitching in her throat. Silence. A shaky exhale. An inhale. More silence. 

Then, “Why?”

“Huh?”

“Why do you want to?”

“I– I couldn’t help myself. And I’m sor– you’re so soft when you sleep, and I thought–”

“When I sleep?”

Marinette knew how incriminating that sounded. 

Chloe pressed on. “Marinette, you liked how I looked when I was asleep?”

There was no use backtracking. “Yes.” 

“If I fell back asleep would you… would you keep going?”

_“No._ It won’t happen again, I promise.”

“Oh.”

“I’m s–”

“If you apologize one more time, I swear to God, I’ll–” but the rest was lost to quiet sobbing, and Marinette once again had no idea what to do.

“Please, Chloe, how do I fix this?”

Chloe seemed to be forcing herself to stop crying, taking in deep, shuddering breaths and releasing them slowly. 

“Be honest,” Chloe said.

“Okay.”

“Did it even matter, that it was me?”

“Huh?”

“Never mind.” 

Then Marinette caught up.

“Oh, _Chloe,_ ” she breathed. She scooted closer and pressed a kiss to Chloe’s shoulder. “Of course it mattered that it was you. Of course it mattered.” She pressed another kiss, this time to the soft spot behind Chloe’s ear. She whispered, “I wanted _you._ I wanted you more than I could stand. I couldn’t wait, couldn’t ask. I just wanted to take.”

“… yeah?”

“God, yeah,” Marinette said on a small laugh. “I’m not apologizing for touching you, I’m apologizing for making you cry. So, Chloe, I’m sorry for making you cry.”

Marinette propped herself up a little higher so she could almost see Chloe’s profile. Then Chloe turned, twisting on the sheets so she was on her back again. They were practically nose to nose, tear tracks still shining bright on Chloe’s cheeks as she whispered, “If you’re sorry, make it up to me.” 

For a stupid moment, Marinette wanted to ask _how?_ She didn’t dare assume, not after all this, not after what she’d done. 

“You mean…?”

Chloe rolled her eyes and grabbed Marinette’s shoulder, yanking her down into something that was more a crashing of lips than a proper kiss. 

The floodgates opened. Marinette planted her arm next to Chloe’s head and swung her legs over Chloe’s hips to straddle her before diving in to kiss her. One of Chloe’s hands immediately tangled in Marinette’s hair, the other grabbing the front of her shirt tightly. Marinette groaned. 

Chloe, when awake, was a fierce kisser. Her tongue dipped into Marinette’s mouth for a second before she sucked Marinette’s bottom lip into her mouth and bit it just hard enough to make Marinette gasp out a soft, _“ah,”_ and grind her hips down. Electricity shot through her as her clit rubbed against Chloe’s stomach through the layers between them. It became desperately important that they were naked two minutes ago.

“Mmph, take– this– off,” Marinette said between kisses, tugging at Chloe’s shirt. Chloe pushed at Marinette’s thighs and Marinette shuffled off of her to let her sit up and tug her shirt off. 

“These too?” Marinette asked, tugging at Chloe’s shorts. 

“Take them off for me,” Chloe said, laying back and lifting her hips. Marinette pulled the shorts past the swell of her ass, past her thighs and knees before slipping them off gently. 

Chloe let her legs fall open. Marinette didn’t know where to look, eyes traveling up the long lines of Chloe’s legs, up her stomach to her breasts and the dark blush that she could see spreading over her chest even in the dim. When she looked, finally, at Chloe’s face, she saw hesitance but, more than that, she saw hunger. 

“Sometime today, Dupain-Cheng?” Chloe teased, but there was no bite to her words. 

Marinette stretched out beside Chloe, who turned to embrace her, one hand cupping Marinette’s face and the other settling on her chest. Marinette began kissing up her neck and jaw until she reached her mouth.

“Let me fuck you,” she mumbled against Chloe’s lips.

Chloe shivered against her, letting out something that sounded like, “Oh fuck.” 

“I’ll make it so good, you’ll feel so, so good, I swear,” Marinette said.

“Marinette, I–”

“Just tell me if it’s okay to fuck you, that’s all I need to hear.”

_“Marinette,”_ Chloe said firmly, a smile in her voice. She reached over and grabbed Marinette’s hand, dragging it down her body. Marinette felt goosebumps following her fingers as Chloe guided her hand between her legs. “You tell me, do you think it’s okay?”

Marinette nearly short-circuited as she felt how wet Chloe was. She couldn’t help a broken moan spilling from her lips. 

She watched her own hand as she dragged two fingers up to Chloe’s clit, circling it gently. Chloe’s eyes fluttered shut and her mouth opened on a sigh. Marinette wanted to be satisfied by giving Chloe this soft pleasure but she craved more.

She slid her fingers lower and Chloe whined, missing the touch on her clit. “Marinette?”

“I’m going to fuck you now,” Marinette said softly. “I need to see you fall apart.” 

“Oh, yes, yes, do tha _ah,”_ Chloe’s words were cut off by a gasp as Marinette slipped two fingers inside her. Marinette started a quick, steady pace immediately, eliciting sharp moans with every thrust.

“Ah, ah, ah, Mari _nette–”_

Marinette tore her eyes away from where she’d been watching her fingers sink into Chloe to surge up and kiss her. Chloe’s attention was clearly elsewhere, and she was hardly able to match Marinette’s rhythm. Her mouth kept falling open in pleasure but Marinette pressed kisses to her bottom lip anyway, swiping her tongue across it and sucking it into her own mouth to bite down on gently. 

Marinette’s wrist began to ache, and as she shifted as subtly as she could to relieve the pressure Chloe jolted.

“Yes, like that, oh god, keep doing that,” Chloe babbled. The slight shift in angle was clearly doing something right for Chloe, because soon her hips were rising off the bed to meet Marinette’s hand. She let out high moans from the back of her throat, eyes shut tight.

“Look at me while I fuck you,” Marinette whispered against her lips.

Chloe’s eyes opened and she keened in response to whatever she saw on Marinette’s face. Marinette wanted to hear more noises like that.

“Keep looking at me, baby. Tell me how it feels.” It was both a command and a plea. _Tell me it feels good, tell me it feels so damn good._

“Feel–feels good–I want–” 

“You want…?”

Her voice dropping like a confession, eyes sliding shut against her own words, Chloe said, “More.”

“More what?”

For a moment she simply gasped out her breaths as Marinette continued to fuck her. After a silence punctuated by her quiet noises of pleasure, she said, “Want to be full, Marinette.”

Marinette inhaled sharply, trying not to freeze up at the mental image of fitting more fingers and then a silicone dick into Chloe, watching her bounce from the force of her thrusts. Her hand slowed, and she drew her fingers nearly all the way out before tucking her three middle fingers together and slowly pushing them back in.

Chloe felt impossibly tight, despite how absurdly wet she was. Marinette wasn’t sure she could take more, but Chloe kept letting out little _ah ah ah’_ s of pleasure with each centimeter Marinette managed to press into her. When she was as deep in as the anatomy of her hand would allow, Marinette stopped. Chloe began to squirm almost immediately.

Quietly curious, Marinette stayed still. She groaned when Chloe began to move with more intention, fucking herself down on her fingers. 

“You’d take anything I give you, wouldn’t you,” Marinette mused aloud in quiet awe. 

It wasn’t really a question but Chloe still had the nerve to shake her head in a weak attempt at preserving her dignity despite the fact that she was still actively using Marinette’s hand to get off.

“No?” Marinette asked. “No, you wouldn’t like it if I fucked you like this until you came all over my hand? You wouldn’t like me to go down on you and suck your clit while I keep you full like this? You would–”

“Oh my god, shut up and fuck me,” Chloe said breathlessly, but her blush had turned impossibly deeper. 

Marinette laughed and began to move her fingers in and out at a pace slightly faster than the one Chloe had been maintaining. Chloe melted instantly, letting out a low moan as she turned to putty. 

Her breath came in shallow pants, little moans pitching higher and higher, brow furrowing as the tension built and then she said, “I can’t come like this.”

“What do you need to come, baby?” 

“Could you– could you use your mouth, too? Or just your hands, I just need to be touching my clit to come and–”

Wordlessly, Marinette removed her hand so she could settle between Chloe’s legs. She rested her head high on her thigh, allowing herself a moment to bask in the pleasure of her smell and her warmth. Then she reached up and slid two fingers back into Chloe, propping herself up on the other arm so she could lick up around her fingers and to her clit.

Chloe’s legs began to shake as Marinette dragged her tongue over her clit in firm, rhythmic strokes. Her hands tangled in Marinette’s hair and held on tight enough that the resulting pleasure-pain made Marinette moan into her. Marinette sucked experimentally on her clit, making Chloe’s back arch off the bed. 

“Yes, please, like that,” Chloe babbled, hands relaxing and tightening helplessly in Marinette’s hair. “So good, feels so good, Marinette, I’m gonna– I’m close, I’m so close, please don’t stop.”

Marinette wanted her to come, wanted to feel the way she’d tighten around her fingers and how she’d tremble all over. With that goal in mind, Marinette sucked hard, timing it with a deep thrust of her fingers and Chloe tipped over the edge. She cried out, moaning something that could have been Marinette’s name. 

Marinette kept fucking her through it, even when Chloe eventually went limp, even when she pushed Marinette’s head away from her clit, even when she began to whimper with oversensitivity. Marinette kept fucking her.

“Marinette, I–”

“Think you can come again for me?”

Chloe whined, but said nothing.

Marinette looked up at her face for a sign and saw Chloe was already watching her. She pressed a kiss to the inside of Chloe’s thigh.

“Think you can come again for me?” she repeated softly.

Hesitating slightly, Chloe nodded. “Mhm, but… come here?”

Doing her best not to let her fingers slip out or to hurt her, Marinette repositioned herself so that she was beside Chloe.

Chloe cupped Marinette’s cheek and drew her in for a slow kiss. The cramp in Marinette’s wrist was getting to be too much with her fingers crushed together, so she withdrew her hand and slid two fingers back in. This way, she could press the heel of her palm to Chloe’s clit, applying pressure there as she fucked her gently.

Chloe’s breaths began to hiccup, and Marinette felt a pinprick of water on her face.

“Chloe, do you need me to stop?” she asked, alarmed as she pulled back and saw fresh tears on Chloe’s face.

Chloe shook her head. “It’s just a lot… make me come again.”

Her wish was Marinette’s command. She slid her fingers out and drew them up to Chloe’s clit, rubbing in big, slow circles. Chloe bit her lip as she shed more tears, whimpering in the back of her throat.

Just as Marinette was about to ask if it was too much, if she should stop, Chloe whispered, “I’m close.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I want you to come for me, baby. I want you to feel good and I want to watch you come.”

And that was all it took. Chloe’s mouth fell open and she tensed as her orgasm washed through her. Witnessing even this silent orgasm was almost more than Marinette could handle–she could definitely get off to this mental image again, to the sight of Chloe’s face relaxed as all she did was feel, her body taut and shaking slightly. 

When the shaking subsided, Marinette moved her hand to rest on Chloe’s hip, tracing circles there. Chloe sniffled a bit, but the tears had stopped. She turned towards Marinette, eyes still closed, and buried her face in the crook of her neck. 

“Feeling okay, Chloe?”

“What do you think?” Chloe asked, voice thick.

“I think I just fucked two orgasms out of you, but I also think you cried so excuse me for wanting some reassurance.”

Chloe let out a small laugh and pulled away a bit so she could look at Marinette. 

“I feel great, Marinette. I feel really, really great.”

“Oh,” Marinette said awkwardly. “Then… I’m glad.”

Chloe laughed again as she folded herself back into Marinette’s embrace. “Give me a few minutes and I’ll make you feel just as good.”

“Make me feel–?” Marinette started, then, “You don’t have to.”

“You don’t really fuck a girl so good she cries and expect nothing in return, do you, Dupain-Cheng?” 

“I–”

“The right answer is ‘no.’”

That made Marinette smile. 

“Then no, Chloe, I fully expect you to fuck me so good I cry now.”

“Just you wait,” Chloe said around a yawn. “I’m gonna… fuck you so damn good… gonna… cry…”

Marinette, thoroughly unfucked, was torn between crying and laughing right then as she realized Chloe had fallen asleep. Yes, she wanted to get off, but she felt satisfaction somewhere deeper than her body. Huffing out a small laugh, she got comfortable around Chloe and resigned herself to trying to sleep with a puddle between her legs.


End file.
